Scout (Classic)
The scout in TFC is marked by his team-colored camouflage suit, sunglasses, cap and backpack. Like his TF2 counterpart, the scout is the fastest of the classes, but also the weakest, both in health and in armor. The scout does have abilities to balance these flaws out, however. First of all, the scout is the only class that has two unique grenades, rather than just the one. This is also a drawback because the scout does not get regular fragmentation grenades. The grenades at the scout's disposal are primarily geared towards helping the scout get out of (or into) enemy territory. The first is the Concussion Grenade, or Conc. A Conc grenade does no damage to health or armor, but disorients its victims and leaves them dizzy for a significant amount of time. This makes it very hard to aim or run, as they will wobbling all over the place. This also has the added benefit of allowing the scout to 'Conc Jump', identical to a grenade jump, only without any damage. To conc jump, hold the conc grenade button, and immediately count backwards from four. Just as you count one, jump. Do NOT let go of the grenade button. You will be propelled to incredible heights, but watch the landing. It's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop. Moving on, the second grenade is the Caltrop Canister. This little beauty drops iron spikes on the ground, ideally while the scout is being pursued. Anyone unfortunate to step on an enemy's caltrops is damaged slightly, but more importantly, their speed is reduced significantly, leaving the scout with the option of taking them out or taking cover. As a TFC scout, your job is to run. It's what you're good at. It's ALL you're good at. Grab the flag and high-tail it, dropping caltrops and concs behind you as you go. When played correctly, you're one of the hardest classes to pursue, and you can outrun any other class, save for your own. Most important to learn though is that standing and fighting as a scout isn't brave; it's suicidal. If you are pinned down and you MUST fight, circle-strafe your opponent and tear into him with your trusty nailgun. Some people opt for the shotgun: DON'T. Your nailgun is your best friend if used correctly, and can rip an enemy to pieces quickly. If you have Conc grenades left, use them. Your enemy will NOT be able to hit you under the effects of a Conc. If you face an enemy scout going for your flag, the best class to be is an Engineer. If you've been good, you've already got a Level 3 sentry running, which will make short work of the scout. The scout will be either dead or extremely frustrated, as he cannot destroy the sentry with the grenades he has, and must move into the open to shoot it. The scout's weapons are not built for range, and will not be able to hit the sentry outside of its sensor range. Category:Team Fortress Classic Classes